


I go crazy because of you

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://weheartit.com/entry/155951244/in-set/54990417-larry?context_user=shnitori&page=9"> daddies</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://weheartit.com/entry/162690095/search?context_type=search&context_user=Adorlee&query=Louis+Tomlinson+pregnant"> Louis's baby bump  </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a on shot thing but thanks to a lovely comment I'm doing one more if you like I'll keep doing them. C: enjoy!

It was a surprise for everyone when Louis got pregnant right in the middle of the tour, all of them knew he was an omega but still their mouths dropped when they realized that Louis had a cute baby bump growing that's how they realize because Louis didn't experience morning sickness or any strong pregnancy symptoms so when Louis showed them with a confused and scared expression the almost four month baby bump they thought everything except the most obvious explanation “Pregnancy”. They immediately called Paul for help and Louis called his mum they told him that he might have caught a bug or something but it wasn't in till Paul saw the big round bump that he called the doctor, he suspected what could be, because that's how he's wife looked in the first months of pregnancy.  
Harry and Louis were inseparable from day one, after three years together they were bonded and engaged but they didn't plan to have a baby at this moment even if Harry was begging on his knees for it, everyone agreed that this wasn't the right time to have a pup, so they decided to wait but destiny have different plans for them.  
Harry was clueless about everything he was so scared that he's omega was sick and dying he noticed Louis's essence differed recently and that omened a big change, he was hugging him so tight and softly whimpering in his neck, while they waited for the analysis to arrive.  
“Love don't cry babe I'm gonna be okay” Louis said brushing his fingers on his soft curly hair, it was getting longer than usual.  
“I'll die if something happens to you, you're the only one for me Lou” Harry said softly still hugging him close.  
“Babe everything will be okay don't be scared” even though alphas are supposed to be in control and the rock all the time that wasn't necessary for Louis and Harry they're each other's rock, Harry could fell vulnerable and Louis never laughed at him after all he's still is his baby curls, when they meet Simon though both of them will be omegas or Harry perhaps would become a beta but never an alpha none of them thought so, so when he did they were already a costumed to Harry being Louis's baby and Harry being practically his housewife doing his laundry and cleaning his mess everyday and even packing for him before a tour started .  
When the first rut hit him it was hard just three months before his birthday in the cold of November, they were on the tour bus and it was midnight they were watching tv when Louis and Harry decided to go to bed sometimes they even share the same tiny bunk and this was one of those times, they choose the top one, Louis's.  
Louis was on suppressors so he had no risk of pregnancy and monthly heats instead they were every three months with luck even four, they fell sleep cuddling when Harry felt an itch in his cheek it was sweat, he sat on the bunk and realized he was fully dressed and he always sleeps naked so he blamed the clothes for sweating like a pig in spring, so he got off of them and cuddle Louis back again.  
But it was so intense the heat, the itch, the anxiety and he was suddenly so hard, he looked at Louis sleep and consider to wake him up but his mind became foggy quickly looking at him without a shirt and the hair falling on his face, he reached to touch at his sharp cheekbones, his skin was so soft and warm, he started to stroke his thin lips a little making them wet with the movements of his thumb.  
His dick was really hard, full and a little blue, his mind started to reshaped a little he suddenly feel the urge to penetrate him ruthlessly, before that night they shared the bottom position gladly an not even once Harry had produced slick or pop a knot so they safest guess Harry will be a beta either way exchanging positions would be of help but since that night Harry officially became the topper.  
He manhandled Louis with his back at him he stripped him naked and started massaging his hole when the slick began to drip Harry's alpha took over and put his strong tongue inside Louis waking him up but because he was still incredibly tired he just brushed the whole situation off and hugged back the pillow and forget about the new alpha between his legs.  
After a couple of minutes of Harry eating hungrily Louis's bum his dick was yearning and twitching like an old clock so he pulled two fingers in so fast Louis awoke right away with a moan of pleasure and arching his back in submission.  
“Babe” Louis moaned  
But Harry was more alpha than himself so he sped up his movements, Louis looked back at him in search for some answers this was so not Harry this was possessive and highly sexual Louis had never felt like that before so wrecked and submitted. He could see Harry's hungry hooded eyes and the sweat dripping off his forehead and chest, Louis was suddenly arouse just for that image Harry looked like a proper alpha, his sweet almost eighteen year old babe was suddenly this man hungry for him.  
“ Oh god” Louis moaned in pleasure and in realization “Liam!!!“ Daddy direction will know what to do he always did.  
“What do you want Lou?!“ He heard a voice answering from the tv room they were probably still watching tv, then he felt Harry slide off his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his dick, usually after the first rut an alpha's cock grows five or eight more inches depending on the alpha but Harry was already standardly big so Louis had five seconds until Harry slide his new cock in wrecking his mind and voice.  
“Harry is in rut!!“ He yelled with a chocked voice after that everything became unclear he actually can't recall clearly even if he tries he just remembers the fire inside him burning his insides and his body freaking out to start producing an excessive amount of slick, than he heard hurried steps coming down the short hall.  
Someone opened the cortina making Harry growled and Louis squirm and arch his back even more trying to please the alpha it worked.  
“Lou do you want us to pull him off?“ a shaky voice asked, he could only see blurred colors, he dissolved into tears already and his omega was coming out completely yelling no inside his head but before he could even end his thought Harry growled a no in a very alpha tone overpowering the other boys.  
“'S ok” Louis breathe “I want this” and that was it, his mind ceased functioning and his omega took charge of, the sheets were flooded with slick, his legs were completely covered with it he had never been with an alpha before Harry and now being stretched that way cause his holes to rip a little and bleed, it was common with virgin omegas or omegas who's alpha was oversized.  
Harry's hand slide into his stomach looking for the outline of his own cock and when he founded he sped up making Louis yelled in extacy he came hard on the sheets then he hugged back the tear wet pillow with alarming shaky arms and let Harry finished just five seconds after him, then his body was alert again his hole was stretching so much that meowed in pain and came for the second time than he blacked out, the last thing he felt was the pain on his neck following by a chorus of “oh my god”.

And now almost two years later he was in pup, when the doctor gave them the news Harry passed out leaving Louis very confused wether he wanted or not to have a family.  
But when he gained consciousness he cried of happiness with Louis and the other lads, Paul and Alberto drove them to a private hospital so he could get the ultrasounds, and in that moment Louis regretted not telling it before he really wished for an ultrasound of sweat peas baby, but now he could even heard the heart and after a minutes there were three hearts in the small room his own and the heart beats of their twins and this time it was him who passed out in the table.  
They ordered ten copies from different angles, for the boys and their families and them obviously.

They were a little bit scared about their Family's reaction, Louis was more confident about telling his mom and sisters but Harry was getting ready to get scolded.  
Louis was ending the call with his family almost in tears of happiness, every one was being so supportive and caring. He hang up and put the phone back in his pocket, he looked at Harry's worried face so he decided he will comfort him by climbing on his lap and kiss his face off making him purred.  
“Don't be scared love everything will be alright” Louis said brushing off some curls and kissing his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

November the 4th  
They decided to go to Switzerland the next month they found out about Louis's pregnancy to rest and have a romantic getaway in a luxurious hotel in a big suit with a fireplace a nice jacuzzi and big windows to see the snow fall. 

Harry resolved to do this after seeing all the articles about the pregnancy specially one saying Harry was thinking of living the band and His omega or questioning Louis as a mother this one one was so painful to see for Harry that he called Anne for comfort and cried a little, louis was so angry when he found out that Harry had cried so he resolved that Amy loumerstock could kiss his ass that biach was going to pay, nobody messes with his boy, ultimately she was just a lame beta writer who could never understand what will be like to be a mother because she was just a brick on the wall of reproduction, and he let her know that on Twitter which was so scandalous he even drove more attention to them by the general press aggravating things, Louis get scolded by his management and even Harry who thought that he had been to harsh with his words, yeah, it hadn't been the best way to attack exempt for the fans who supported him in slaying the lousy writer making him laugh with their tweets and animations of him being pregnant slaughtering the woman even the beta ones were in total support for him and Harry not taking anything personally.

Also the continuous visits of friends and family was becoming overwhelming, they loved them with all their heart but they need it the space to breath and snogg they didn't make love in the entire month on the occasion of so much visiting, his omega was already getting moody and this was just making it worse.

it was really problematic to travel all the way to Switzerland having to deal with the doctor's instructions and even worse their moms begging to them to stay with them the whole month, two weeks with Anne and two weeks with Jay. But that was just out of the question, they were in much need of solicitude only the two of them.

So now Louis was sitting in front of the fireplace next to the window checking his secret Tumblr on his iPad mini, which was like a regular iPad for him, Harry always thought smirking. He'd been checking the latest post on the band but most of all on the pregnancy, even reading short fanfiction.

After the last month full of shows and interviews Louis felt so much better resting with Harry's baggy sweatshirt and some warm sweatpants and fluffy socks which Harry insisted to put on now having five months a bun in the oven he shouldn't fall sick, and ultimately that was the reason he was stuck in the huge suit after a lame little sneeze ruined his walk with Harry around the beautiful hotel to get some air, but it was a good thing because fifteen minutes they entered the hotel began to rain an awful lot and now it was pouring.

Harry entered the room with heavy feet he was so wet from the rain.  
“Love I finally found the candies you want it from back home at the third try!” Harry said with a grin, he was so pale from the cold rain but his lips looked so red and soft, he handed Louis the souvenirs and headed toward the shower to open the hot water, then he walked out again to grave some underwear, Louis couldn't stop looking at him , he was so hot and fit he felt as an hormonal teenager with a crush again.  
He graved the candies of the bag which contained chips, coco pops, soy milk, vitamins, juice, shaving cream and razors, body lotion vanilla scented and deodorant. So boring he has cravings he needs more than this, so he get up and order to room service a large pizza with pepperoni and extra sauce, sushi, fries and a kettle full of hot chocolate.

 

He was so hungry with the babies and even more after seeing Harry like that, he was pregnant and craving for sweets and Mexican food like crazy after they arrived to the hotel two days ago, they ate tacos and enchiladas from the international restaurant down the road and then spoon on the bed for about an hour until Harry grew an impressive hard on turning a little red when Louis pointed out which Harry response was to tickle him while kissing him, Louis giggled as they slipped under the covers and started to kiss and rub against each other it didn't take much for Louis to start producing slick and dripping a little under the duvet Harry manhandled him in a little spoon position and slipped inside him moving a little at first so he could accommodate since he didn't prepared him before, he begin at slow pace but after a few minutes he lost all sense of rhythm and just started to fuck him frantically it became to much for Louis but he didn't want him to stop he was hitting in all the right places making him cum twice, after ten minutes Louis was a moaning mess hugging a pillow while he cried out in pleasure, Harry began to press further and all of the sudden his knot popped out catching inside Louis taking him by surprise he black out momentarily he couldn't speak or see even hear he could just feel the waves of pleasure crashing over him.  
Once his orgasm passed he opened his eyes to find the face of a cherub snoring lightly and drooling over his shoulder, then he remembered Harry was only nineteen almost twenty and he was about to be a dad of two small dependable babies, Louis still wandered if he could be a good dad when he still was a baby, he knew Harry will be, because he was full of love and he always wanted kids but what if it gets to much for him, for them!. What are they going to do if they get sick or hurt or or-.  
“Louis! Lou! Are you there?!“ Harry shouted from the bathroom. Louis was about to answer when a very naked Harry was walking out of the bathroom with a frown on his face.  
“Oh god! There you are!“ Harry said in a relief tone when he found Louis still in the big couch “I thought you might have gone for a walk, I was about to go look for you babe!“.  
Louis smile to him “and you intended to go find me like that! stark naked!“ He started to laugh making his eyes small.  
Harry look at himself and laugh as well “I will for you babe, I love you” Harry said lick-kissing the traces of chocolate around his mouth.  
Harry hover over him on the couch biting his ear while rubbing his belly making him purr “you smell so good boo, so pregnant, a little like vanilla ice-cream” said now kissing his neck.  
Louis felt a little fluttering inside his stomach bearly noticeable, maybe it was so much food, he thought.  
Harry keep drawing with his fingers over his swelling belly, he was so enchanted by the omega's belly that he even made a scrapbook of pictures and measurements of the growing belly, he even participate in choosing the furniture for the nursery, Louis remembers how excited he was for it revising fifty catalogues and countless webpages to find the perfect theme, which ended up a nautical one, duh!.  
He bought so very much toys and baby books it was demented, no alpha he knew will do any of this but Harry was... Harry, his boy, baby, love, sweetcheeks, and lately daddy.  
Then he felt it again but so much more stronger making him readjust “what is it love?“ Harry asked.  
The 5'9 omega graved his hand and place at the spot he felt it “here, the pups are moving” he said in a startled way. Harry commenced to touch his belly hunting for the feeling but he didn't feel anything, in that moment someone knocked on the door, interrupting Louis thoughts and Harry's hunt.  
“Who could it be?“ Harry asked looking at Louis.  
“Room service, I'm starving!“ Louis said in a very British accent.  
“I brought you chips and candies” Harry said in an almost offended voice from the couch.  
“Yeah I'll eat them in the jacuzzi, are far more portable Harold ” Louis said opening the door with five pounds in his hand, making Harry chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days were spend in the jacuzzi and in the gym , Louis didn't love the last one but everyone was bugging him to keep healthy for the twins, so there he was, sweating like a pig meanwhile Harry was looking like a god from a Calvin Klein commercial, well that's what he thought but many alphas in the gym couldn't des agree more, he looked so sexy whit the bandana holding his hair, the tight black shorts he was wearing framing beautifully his bum and thighs, the blue shirt making his eyes bluer then usual and the cherry on top of the cake was his pregnant belly making every alpha growl under their breath and curse. But Louis was to busy looking at his curly almost twenty year old babe to even notice.

“Hey how you doing?“ A very manly voice with an Italian accent asked Louis who was looking at Harry in awe.  
“Umm what?“.  
“I asked how you doing cutie?“ The alpha smile cheekily, he had a gorgeous tan, bright brown eyes a little stubble, was about 6'0 ft and black hair pulled back by the sweat, he was gorgeous.  
louis giggle and covered his mouth at the attention of the alpha “I'm good and you?“ He said in flirty almost coy tone.  
The thing with Louis was that he could be aright ass with people he didn't like and almost automatically with the press and a little bit with girls he didn't know, mostly because in the last years those girls wanted Harry, and Harry was fucking his he founded when he was that weird, vulnerable, grumpy sixteen year old boy and made him his and that was it. But when guys specially men came around, he becomes this giggly little ball of sunshine. Don't judge, he can't help it! 

“Fine now that I found you babe, you look so good” he was definitely Italian and smells so freaking alphaish perhaps a little too strong, Louis thought. He could only smile and looked down smiling, has being so long since someone chatter him like that, before he was famous and even in the xfactor, guys were drooling over him but lately nobody did or at least nobody let him know, any old how it hurts more than he dares to acknowledge. 

Louis started to exercise once again trying to gain some composure, he laid down and begin to light some weights, very light ones showing the bulging five months belly.  
“You look so good like that, is the dad with you?“ The man question while lifting some massive weights, he looked so good all alpha and shit.  
“Umm yeah he's actually in here, we are here for a romantic getaway“ Louis answer still working out.  
“Well if it doesn't get too romantic you can always look for me in the front desk as Paulo Finocciaro” he said winking.  
“So you are Italian?“  
“Yeah from Sicily, half Armenian half Italian” he said smiling, wow this lad knew exactly what to do.  
“You are quite the playboy, aren't Ya?“ Louis said in realization.  
“Mmm a little but I'm trying to settle down now. Interested? “ not in this life, he was gorgeous but so does Harry besides he's his soulmate, then he felt a little movement in his belly.  
“No I-i already have one in the oven and all “ Louis stutter.  
“I like kids, I'm actually pretty good with them“ now a strong kick at the left side of his belly, this lad was or telling the truth or he just had a strong desire to do the dirty with Louis really bad. Anyways he decided to change the subject.  
“Are you here for vacations?“  
“Something like that, i was doing some business around here and I decided to take the opportunity . The Omnia is my favorite hotel to crash when I'm in Switzerland it has great spa and gym”  
“Oh I haven't tried the spa, sounds good “  
“Yeah we should go sugar” Louis giggle again when a hard knock inside him almost took his breath away God the pups must feel he's not dad because they're moving like crazy.  
“Actually I should probably go, I need to do something”  
Mainly found Harry so he can calm down the two warriors inside him, when Harry was around they bearly even move.  
“Ok baby seen you around”  
“Yeah” he practically run trough the gym trying to find his alpha.  
He wasn't where he had left him, God where is he?!. He was starting to get really annoyed. After fifteen minutes of walking around with two fireballs inside him he was getting anxious, he could smell his scent but he can't find him, he doesn't want to make a scene but he can help it he's two seconds from burst in tears, he has never let anyone see him weak or vulnerable the fact that he was an omega doesn't mean he's under anyone, so he does the only thing he can do run to their suit.  
Harry is not there but his suitcase is so he throws half of the close inside over the queen sized bed and buries his tiny figure in the bunch trying to calm himself and the pups at the lost of his alpha, that only fools the babies for a minute when the familiar touch and voice doesn't come they start to kick again really hard, he can only burst into tears, he tries to call Harry but no one answers and the pain is only getting stronger, he doesn't have a choice.

 

He calls front desk asking to find Harry in a emergency matter, they offered him a doctor which he gladly takes.

Harry was outside the hotel smoking and thinking about Louis and that alpha, he always tries to be open minded about the whole alpha-beta-omega matter he doesn't want to be an abusive or overbearing alpha, but right now he was fucking pissed, what the hell!  
Has he done something wrong? Is he getting fat? Perhaps he's getting to boring? Perhaps Louis doesn't love him anymore? ...

“Sir! Sir!“ A very worried and short omega is yelling at him, his blonde hair is messy like he's being running for a while.  
“We- i- to find you” he could bearly speak for the lack of breath.  
“What is it? Are you okay?“  
“No-no your om- omega he's he looked like he was about to pass out from so much exercise he was really red.  
“What happened with my omega?!“ Now he was worried he shouldn't had let him alone maybe suffered an accident, maybe the alpha attached him, maybe he's leaving him!.  
“Emergency” big breath “call” another “he needs you “  
Harry was running before he could even finish, the lady on the front desk told him to head toward his suit the doctor was already there. God did Louis had a miscarriage?!!.

Harry entered the room knocking everything that was in his way, he opened the room to find a very red Louis probably from so much crying.  
“What happened?“ He asked to the doctor who was holding Louis hand, while climbing the bed next to Louis.  
“He'd a panic attack” the doctor said in a calming voice but Harry could see he was judging him from leaving his omega.  
“What is it love are you ok babe? “ Asked kissing Louis face, Louis shakes his head no “what is it love? Are the pups alright? Are you alright?“.  
Louis try to calm so he could answer “ I couldn't find you. They are hurting me” he said shaky breaths.  
“I'm sorry love I'm so so so very sorry my boobear”.  
“Talk to them” Louis order.  
“Okay sure” he obliged lifting Louis shirt “how are you babies, I'm daddy” he said kissing his belly multiple times “I'm sorry if I scared you and your mama, I love you so much” he nuzzled his face in Louis belly taking the vanilla scent in.  
“Why did you left me?“ Louis said in a heartbreaking voice “I needed it you ? I know I never told you but I'll die without you Harry, don't leave me, ever!“ And like that Harry's insecurities jumped off of the window, this was his omega and it has beings since that day in the xfactor it has been only the two of them.

The eighty something year old doctor cleared his voice “I must remind you sir that leaving an omega just like that is very irresponsible of your part and more if said omega is in pup” he knew the doctor was right and he was ashamed of it but he didn't have a clue that this will happen actually he was trying to calm down from the jealousy fit he was about to make in the gym.

Louis didn't like what the doctor said to Harry but he wasn't one to talk back at his elderly and the few times he did was because he was being mistreated or they were lying which happen a lot in the business, but this time non of that was happening the doctor was stating a well known fact.  
“In no time he will star to nest, it happens at six months of pregnancy but by the look of this is probably starting now, you need to be there sir to take care of your alpha all the time, I know it sounds extreme but if it's true your having twins them is not extreme it all since the pups seem to calm in your presence” the doctor was very observant, it was true Louis notice the twins stopped kicking the minute Harry hugged him and kissed his face, the sweet belly talking was a way to ensure the stop of the warfare inside him.  
“ I- thank you.. For everything doctor, I won't leave like that again” Harry promised nesting Louis in his chest and hugging him tightly.

They made love twice that day in the bed which ended in a reopened bonded mark for Louis and deep scratch marks in the back for Harry and once again in the night on the jacuzzi probably the most awkward they ended up stucked together for forty five minutes looking at the beautiful view of the Alps until Harry's knot went down. They're fingers and toes ended it up looking like raisins when they get out.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was six and a half months pregnant when the tour change from planes to tour bus, which actually was a nice change the holly days were just around the corner just a week and a half for Louis's birthday but right now they still were on tour so he opted for a bottom bunk bed since he had started to waddle cutely in Harry's eyes but very manly in Louis's words they will often share the bunk but it was difficult with Harry's overgrown limbs.

They were backstage Liam and Zayn sleeping side by side on the floor hugging each other with a small suitcase as a pillow, Niall was playing video games with Olly, Harry was talking with Lou playing with the baby of his personal assistant and Lux who was braiding his hair and Louis was running like a crazy person.

 

“Lou what is it babe? You shouldn't be ruining!“ Harry asked when Louis passed him, he was waddling running mess.  
“ To the loo! Loo!“ The omega answer, lately he'd been Craving for cranberry juice and Doritos sandwich a weird combination he invented which cause him to go to the loo every fifteen or twenty minutes, Harry wasn't happy with the omega's choice of nutrition so he mixed chopped vitamins on the cranberry juice and the sandwich was made with grain bread “a healthier choice” Supposedly but he was trying his best to keep him healthy sneaking one or two veggies in the sandwich. Somedays when Louis was in a not so moody mood he would make him drink juice to cleanse his system and do yoga with him, Louis found the last one so useless in his eyes what was the point to do yoga when you can have sex AND actually enjoy the stretching.

After a few moments Louis got out of the loo looking relive.  
“Harold!“  
“Yes babe?“  
“Come snuggle” Louis said in a lazy voice already laying in the black leather couch.  
“Ok” he handed the babies back and approached to the couch.  
“You look cute with your hair like that”  
“Oh, braided?“

“Yeah” Louis answer snuggling closer and putting Harry's huge hand over his belly, it was so relaxing to just be like that not really doing anything even thought was so unlike him but those years with Harry had influence him in a way, those moments when they don't really talk or do anything they just lay together even though it's something simple it wasn't common for a while when they didn't know if Harry will be a beta or an omega being an alpha wasn't even discussed so they had to keep distance in public because an omega with an omega was something so unlike nobody really accept the idea but by a miracle Harry turned out to be an alpha and now everyone was clapping at them for it but the thing of moments like this is the unspoken way to tell each other they'll still be together even if Harry was a freaking dog it wouldn't matter.

Almost everyone was wearing a Christmas sweater that Harry had bought for the entire crew, Louis's was red and had a big tree on it while Harry's had a gold Christmas ornament on it, Harry couldn't wait for the twins first Christmas taking pictures and playing with them presenting them to their families and the best part dressing them on a reindeers or elfs.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was seven months pregnant when they had to do a stupid interview the second of January with the stupid of Nick Grimshaw in he's stupid radio program at the stupid 8 o'clock at the morning, so it was obviously Louis will be pouty and with THE face on, Nick always flirty with Harry ALWAYS! even when Louis lurches around and he hates it but what he hates the must is that if there's something Harry stands his ground on is in his relationships and style so Harry is not taking non of that pouty jealous Louis.

The thing with louis is... Well he is a scary motherfucker he can be an omega and yet makes Niall (the gun) the beta flinch at his orders he's not one to thumb one's nose at but the stupid of Nick GRIMSHAW is constantly looking down at the tiny omega when Harry isn't there to see, so in this kind of situations he clings to old pal Zayn Talking and just chill in but it will be chiller if Zayn stopped fonding on Liam All the fucking time but anyways.

 

The interview wasn't as bad as he think would had been considering he was constantly speaking with Harry and only doing dirty remarks at Louis but In a friendly manner because he was just bantering (The asshole) but the brunch In the backstage was a horse of another colour.

“Babe what haven't you been talking to me?“ Harry asked when he approached to Louis Liam and Zayn at the food table.  
“Hey Harrypoo!“ Nick yelled (there is your answer)  
“Hey Nick”  
“Hey tommo” (fuck you)  
“Hey” Louis said taking more food  
“Careful with that tommo you have a belly already”  
-Awkward silence-  
“He looks beautiful” Harry says paying no mind and hugging Louis from his back.  
“Yeah he looks like a million pounds“ the personal assistant of Harry start talking to him just to give quick directions  
“finally doing something he's good at” Nick whispered  
(You son of-)  
“ Yeah well Nick I'm least good at something”  
“Yeah tommo at something” now Louis was pissed even a little red.  
“Whatever at least I'm not a wannabe-somethingrelevant”  
“Yeah well I least I don't own my career to Harry” (motherfucker it's on bitch!)  
“Excuse me at least I can self-promote my already successful career and not a dead one”  
“At least I don't look like a cow” ( how dare you!)  
“Well leastwise I don't fancy to dead the guy who put another like a cow and fucks him every night when you're just and old fucking looser married to his dog because career will be out of the question YOU DONT HAVE ONE!“  
And with that the Tommo left (the building) to find Zayn who was snogging Liam by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was done so done!  
That evening when they were at the super market to do some light shopping for the road they were living to the next city yeah apparently seven months and a half were still reasonable for Louis two sit for two hours singing his heart out according to management. Louis was getting ONLY three boxes of cocopops (stupid healthy diet), some Doritos, toilet paper, shampoo and nipple pads he's lactating this days cranberry juice and even that healthy bread Harry likes meanwhile Harry went for some iTunes cards and crude fish (Louis didn't asked for the last part he's being with Harry for years now and it's always weird-shit answers he receives) when Louis found him he was with a very lanky stupid omega, he felt like he could cry when he saw his big belly but he didn't, he had two pups inside him goddam it! And he was glowing but what get him the most was the fact that the other omega was the kind of omega Harry masturbates at and he knows it, they share porn! with his stupid big blue eyes and blonde hair and slim figure and probably actually 5'9 and very full smiling lips.  
Louis felt the ever so familiar movement on his belly for some reason every time he felt down the twins immediately show up.  
“What is it pups? are you sad as well? ... Well you know what? I'm not! I'm a fucking Demi Moore hereupon and I'm gonna prove it!“ Louis said caressing his belly with firm warm hands and pulled out his phone.  
“Louis! Love! Look he's there!“ Louis heard Harry yelling.  
“Oh my god! No way! No way!“ And with that a very exited omega was running to him with tears in his eyes.  
“Oh you are magnificent! I love you so very much! I'm Ashton! I wish I was Harry oh god ! Can I take a picture?!“ Louis was astonish giving a look at Harry like he couldn't believe it, this guy Ashton fancy him like downright.  
“Yeah sure! Sure!“ they took a picture hugged and firm his arm and his cellphone And with that Harry and Louis were on his way with a smile and five kilos of Tuna fish (harry had cupons).

Well he might have had the wrong impression, but lately he wasn't feeling himself he was always wearing sweatpants not even jeans anymore so he decided he was going to bring his sexy back (Them other boys don’t know how to act) and looked for sexy omega pregnant lingerie.

 

When Harry came back to his one night hotel room after recording his part of the album, he didn't know if Louis will be there is was just 8 am in their “free“ day  
Niall was recording right now and Liam was with Zayn “eating“ ,when he arrived he saw the little bulge completely covered by the white duvet at the exception of some hair picking out ,so he kicked off his bots and got completely naked then he removed his watch and rings, he lifted the quilt over him and hugged Louis putting his arms around his belly, than he notice Louis was wearing Harry's green gym-sweater and. A lacy black tong! 

 

Harry got hard immediately he start to kiss his neck and nipping at his ear, he couldn't wait to go on a break right before his birthday because Louis will be eight months and need it rest by then and they could do this all day. Or not.  
Louis didn't wake up he didn't even move when Harry was murmuring naughty things in his neck and rotating his hips agains his perky bum.  
This continue for a week and a half Louis would always wear tongs and Harry would get hard but only to realize that the omegas a this point didn't really desire to have a roll in the hay, but at the very least he got handjobs and even blowjobs if Louis was on a good mood, it was truly painful to see Louis get dressed in those little lacy tongs or panties just to know he wouldn't get any. The white lacy ones with the pink ribbon behind were the best.


	7. Chapter 7

February 1

“Oh common! Liam you can do better then that!“ Louis yelled with orange flowers in his hands.  
All the tables had orange flowers Harry's favorite color on top of white circular tables :3, and the place was huge with a DJ (well Liam until 5pm), a huge bar, smoke and bubble machine, a stage with a huge 20 on it, a karaoke, a photo-booth and a sushi bar.

“I'm trying my best Tommo!“ Liam answer chAnging the song again to a “Well respected man” from The kinks.  
“There you go! Fairly good not bad” Louis approved, even thought he liked other type of music his honey boo liked this type of indie kind of thing.  
So the plan playlist for the first two hours were full of:  
-Modest Mouse  
-Neutral Milk Hotel  
-The Cold War Kids  
-TV on the Radio  
-Mountain Goat  
-The Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
-Clap your hands say yeah  
-Le Tigre  
-Cat Power  
-The Apples in Stereo  
-The Pixies  
-Tilly and the Wall  
-The New Pornographers  
-Broken Social Scene  
-Interpol  
-Spoon  
Many of Harry's friends were into that type of music so it was a good choice to welcome them for the first few hours, he had taken pictures of Harry's iPod while he'd been sleeping.

He grabbed a few, his feet were so swelled and a little red from walking around so much and the babies had been shifting since Harry woke up and left to a morning run and to have a family breakfast, the thing was that Louis was huge, like huge! His tiny frame was holding two big babies ready to pop out any day now and his nipples hurt, he'd broken out in tears for stupid reasons like not having a rabbit, Niall eating the whole lot tunny fish, him eating five stacks of Doritos in two hours, Harry's eyes being so damm green and the visits to the doctor were the worst Harry and him always ended it up with red rimmed eyes and a running nose.

Louis smiled at the memory of Harry's face finishing the album of pregnancy and starting the new Born one, he was so happy buying stationary for decorating it.  
“Louis the sushi arrived!“ Niall yelled.

“Ok! Tell them to situate it on the two large white tables with the huge orange flowers in the center!“  
“Ok!“ Louis was so exhausted, what was the point of having a party planner if he was doing must of the work , but at least he was taking care of the big surprise Louis had bought to Harry .

“Louis! My ass hurts from being sitting so much!“ Liam whined making pouty lips, but that only worked with Zayn who's still sleeping at their place.  
“Stop whining I'm waddling my ass all over the place and you don't hear me complaining, do you?!“ Louis scolded.  
“No” Liam simply answered.

 

Finally at 4:30 the invites started to arrived greeting each other and serving them selfs at the sushi bar and at the bar for sake. Mid time Niall, Liam and Louis left to take a shower and change, when they were all set they called Lou to have their hair done and very little of make up for the four of them with Zayn arriving just in time for it.

When they returned everyone was looking sharp in their suits. They walked in to find everyone having a good time, laughing and eating the very splendiferous sushi and Jess Glynne “hold my hand” playing on the speakers the song ended and Fifth Harmony “worth it” began to play, well it wasn't indie it all but everyone was dancing to it so whateves.  
“Louis the king has arrived” the party planner whispered to him.  
“What are you talking about Jeremy I'm the king- oh! Harry! Ok ok mmmhh go play “Firestone” to set the mood I'll take it from there” Louis planned .

Harry's face was priceless, he was so fascinated with everything, he rushes to Louis and hugs him carefully.  
“I love you so much Lou” Harry confessed still hugging him tightly.  
“I love you too, so much babe” Louis restored.  
“I hope you put the lacy blue tong I like because I'm gonna fuck you on to oblivion princess” Harry whispered kissing his ear and jaw and lips sweetly, everyone was cooing at them without any idea of Harry's words.  
“I have” Louis winked at him “now go say hi to everyone. Daddy ” Louis whispered the last word seductively while Maroon's 5 “this summers gonna hurt like a motherfucker” begin to play, Harry just growl making Louis shivered in excitement.

 

Everything was doing alright at 7:40 dinner was ready, pizza and whine (cranberry juice for Louis) while Jason Mraz “lucky” begin to play causing Harry to look at Louis and then he start to sing almost like telling a secret. 

“They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will”

Harry was singing to Louis making him blush

“Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday”

Harry ended it but Louis continue 

“And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now”

Harry leaned to kiss him sweetly for a minute ending it with a Eskimo kiss and a forehead kiss for Louis.  
They almost forgot that their families were around them taking pictures and videos and just fonding at them.

They were taking pictures with the invites all over the place well exempt for Louis who refused to move because the twins finally were sleeping and because he still was eating pizza.  
After the sushi was over the candies came big time, macaroons, scones, cupcakes, cake, chocolate, worm gummies everything you could imagine was there.  
So Louis had the strangest mix of food in his plate and he was so concentrated on it so when he got up to get a scone he didn't expect to hear that voice.

“Hey Tommo! Still eating? Once you have the babies you will not longer have a excuse to stuff your mouth like a pig, Darling “ Nick mocked at him.  
“well Nick as longer as it don't make me go to surprise parties uninvited , I think I'll be fine. Darling” Louis retorted with a fake smile.  
“How longer do you think Harry will take to realized that your extra weight is not going anywhere?“  
“ Mmh I think just the same amount it will take to you to realize he's not going anywhere and less with you, talentless dick” Louis said with a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mars 4th**  
It was a real surprise when the Babies didn't popped out on February, Zayn and Niall joked about how Harry was pushing them back inside, Louis could not longer walk at the end of February he was always in the bed or Rollin on a wheelchair playing with Niall while Harry made the stupid salad with spinach, carrot, avocado, roasted cashews, pumpkin seeds, green onion, and a balsamic vinaigrette and also a tomato soup and fresh orange juice Louis was supposed to eat, but if Louis is on a diet so is everyone he decided.

It was the beginning of Mars already and Louis was having Braxton contractions lately in the last few days but nothing had happened until wich increased to having them to every fifteen minutes so they thought that the babies will be getting there anytime soon so Harry started arranging the holdall with Louis pj's, shower supplies and five pairs of onesies even though they just need two and talking on the phone with the Doctor making no sense just blabering in nervousness A mix between having a nervous breakdown and been the happiest man alive while Louis was waiting int the car making several breathing exercise from the pregnancy yoga classes Harry made him attend to he hate it to admitted but they really were usefully. But the surprise came when they notice the babies weren't making any movement to pop out any sooner so a Caesarean section was necessary saying that if they were kept in the womb more than nine months they could be born with deformities or axfiction.  
Louis after hearing this was ready to push his soul out but it wasn't happening the babies were way to comfy with their momma so they had to do a c section after many fail tries to pushed them out to the world. And now on Mars 4th after one hour and a half of operation and two of just pushing, a waiting room full of friends and family and a street full of fans with tears in their eyes, Harry passing out third time around in Anne's arms while Jay videotaped the whole thing, Jullian and Matthew were there, screaming like they just got threw out for not paying the rent which was kind of true.

After they were born they were measured, clean and changed in a onesie Harry gave to them, Louis's operation wasn't over they quickly need to get rid off the extreme amount of skin that hang loose and patch him up, his belly had gotten really big and the doctor had the strong suspicious they were alphas.

When they finished, Louis woke up to a single hospital bed with a room full of flowers and gifts, but no one around. Where was everyone ?. When a nursed entered the room to check on him and see if he was awake, he took the chance.  
“Excuse me?“  
“Yes love?“ said in a warm motherly tone.  
“Where's everyone?“  
The nurse smiled “you've been sleeping for ten hours so most of the people left and your alpha is in the maternity hall looking at the babies” she looked at her clock “for almost an hour now”  
“Can I see them?“ Louis still was tired and very relax after being drugged.  
“Sure, I'm pretty sure they're hungry already” and with that she exited the room to go get the twins, meanwhile Louis was pretty sure of hearing yells outside his room but he was way to sleepy to care.  
When she entered back again it was with anne and Jay behind her, cooing at the fidgeting babies.

She helped Louis to sit and put one child in one arm and one in the other so they could take family pictures and after that Jay and Anne went can to rest because the visiting hours were over, when the omega didn't have an alpha the mother could stay but when he did only the alpha could stay all day every day.

The rest of the next day went by Niall checking Twitter and telling out loud the ones about the pregnancy and Liam doing the same thing but with Tumblr and of course a huge amount of videos and photos they even talked about making a few songs to the twins, after a while everyone left to eat after the visiting hours were over exempt for Harry who just order a big salad with a green juice and cold water at Liam and Ed who were kindly enough to offered to do it.

 

So right now in that big blue hospital room full of flowers with just the babies Harry and Louis  holding Matthew while Harry was wiping his tears holding at Julian kissing his tiny face and hand.  
When out of nowhere Julian had started to make strange faces and then burst out crying.  
“Oh! What did I do? I didn't do nothing I swear!“ Harry explain with a very worried face.  
“Calm down love his probably hungry, they hadn't eat it all bring him over here and take Matthew please he still sleeping” Louis brought Julian closer to his nipple and with that a very hungry baby begin to nip a little on the skin until he found Louis nipple making Him flinch.  
“Does it hurt?“ Harry asked holding Matthew tightly and eyeing at the baby Eat curiously.  
“A little it just, it feels so weird“ after a few tries the baby finally was getting feed successfully the milk was coming out now so he was nipping hungrily making Louis hissed in pain.  
“ My poor baby you were so hungry love” Louis said caressing the little baby's head.  
After a few minutes Matthew begin to nip at the air making graving hands but not really crying.  
“Louis I think Matty here is hungry as well” Harry said smirking down at the little baby shaking his tiny little hands in the air.  
“Well, pass it on Julian it's already falling sleep”  
They swept pups and after a few minutes of comfortable silence Louis spoke up.  
“i think we need another house”  
“How come? We already have like three”  
“Yeah I was thinking we could sell the one in California and buy a new one in New York. You know California is drying right now and I want my kids to be cool so New York and London are the place to be” Louis explain not looking at Harry to caught up with the little baby In his arms it wasn't true Louis though the west coast was cool as hell but he had tried to avoid Taylor and her wandering hands away of his alpha, she had a reputation for going around with a lot of guys and ha wasn't judging he deeply supports the new omega power but one thing was to support the sexual liberation of omegas against the system and abusive alhas and another one very differently it was to let Taylor take his man away.  
“Well that's sounds reasonable, I think a cute stoned house on the outskirts of New York will be fine, perhaps having a few animals: ducks and pigs, maybe even a cow and a horse, and a kitten of course” Harry said agreeing with Louis.  
" hold it there cowboy we just had pups we need to focuse on them. Maybe when they are older" Louis said caressing his pup sod head while he was getting feed, Louis smile whey were so perfect " they could help you to do ... Stuff" Harry laugh at his lack of knowledge.  
“Yeah yeah I like that” Harry said kissing Louis sweaty hair.


	9. Chapter 9

The house was so quite the only noise that you could hear were the ones the wind makes through the windows an the main hall of the beautiful stoned house in the outskirts of the city.

Louis is seating on a rocking chair breastfeeding Matthew in his arms while he looks outside watching the old man feeding the two sheep that Harry insisted in buying them both because in his eyes they were a couple.

After a lot of discussions they decided that raising the kids in ingland was the best option they would have an English education, they had this family really close to them so it was really convenient in the holly days and Gemma live in London so she could babysit them, it wasnt really necessary they had the money to have 3 babysitters if they wished but Louis was nervous only to think about and Harry in measly sensed it, so they decided to raised them alone for nine months until the had to go on tour again. Just a month after Louis had the pups Simon told them they had to record their part zayn, Niall and Liam already had so it was no longer optional to skip them. 

sfter recording the album in April it was out in December just in time for the holly days what a coincidence, they would be touring in January 10the so they were traisureing their time thoghter with the babies making new memories taking photos and videos, Harry was even starting to use watercolor paintings of the babies and Louis but to Louis's surprise it was most of him they were about, in different positions, in the kitchen chopping carrots, or sleeping in the couch or bed, even with a big pregnant Belly.

Louis couldn't stop thinking about how different his sons were not physically speaking but in personalities it was so odd, when Matty sleeps Julian eats and while Julian cries ad demands attention Matty just looks around maybe makes tiny little whimpers but is very strange the times he cries for Louis, the only thing they are a like is they need each other's warm to fall sleep they need to actually feel each other.

Louis understands this he remembers for the first two years of knowing Harry he couldn't even imagine to sleep without him, they would always snuggle really close, Harry being the little spoon or actually hugging each other to sleep, he remembers the sweet natural smell of Harry so alike of a baby or a toddler and his light snoring that other people (or Zayn) founds annoying it actually still lulls him to sleep. But Harry is his soul mate or maybe more accurately his twin mate perhaps is the bond his babies have the one that you feel uneasy without the other and feel so much love inside that you could give it away to every single persons all over the earth and yet have enough for you. Louis doesn't have a problem to consider himself the protector he actually likes it, a lot of people believe the alpha is only the protector but in this ship Louis is, he was when he was in pup, when people wanted to embarrassed the band for being a boy band, when they pretend in taking undue advantage of Harry's good nature, when girls where mean towards Niall's appearance and when Zayn was a “ultimate bad boy“ when in actual fact he's just an introvert and shy but sensitive and caring boy. Yeah all those time he'd been there to tell them to fuck off for that very reason he's considered the leader not just because he can be quite bossy and frightening but because he protects and looks after his own, he speaks his mind and doesn't let anyone bring them down that is something he learned from his momma with such big family she still cares and protects every single one of them and so does Louis.

And he can't stop thinking about it because he hasn't shared it with somebody else he's sure they will tell him they're to young to have so many differences or even having a personality, they were right at the last one they were only six months and physically the only difference was the shape of their eyebrows and nothing else they both have blonde straight hair and blue eyes making everyone think that they would look just like Louis when they get bigger but the thing was that so did Harry when he was a baby, well the hair resembles more to Harry's blonde baby hair while Louis's was darker in younger years.

The abrupt feeling of cold air in his nipple stopped his train of thought, he looks down to find a very sleepy baby breathing even but he doesn't like the idea of Matthew falling sleep already he's only being eating for ten minutes now, so he gently pulls him closer to his peck trying to latch him at his nipple.  
“C'mon baby” he says touching his chubby cheeks “you have bearly eat love c'mon just a little bit more, do it for mamma“ Louis gently says while Matthew wakes up a little latching again at his nipple closing his eyes again.

After another ten minutes Louis lay down Matthew on the bed besides him.  
“My baby is so sleepy, let's sleep a little yeah?“ And with that Louis close his eyes but after twenty minutes in he felt some shifting he opened his eyes to find a very awake but sleepy pup besides him, so he graves his phone and calls to Harry.  
“Hey babe”  
“hey how shopping is doing?“  
“So good, you have no clue, Versace actually has real goodies for babies you know?“ Lately the clothes wasn't fitting anymore on the twins so Harry went mad shopping online but when he got an invitation to go to this designer giveaway he was so in, Louis got invited just as well but he couldn't find himself to care, Adidas, Nike and vans that was he's kind of branding but he encourage Harry to go so he did take his word and his other baby to keep him company and to help him know the right size of baby clothing he would get.

“I bet, oi love the baby is sleepy”  
“Oh okay” Harry said in an almost question way “so?“  
“Yeah Harry like sleepy as in I require my brother to sleep” Louis explains  
“Oh! Right! Of course ! Well I'm done so I'll be there in 20 30 minutes or so”  
“Okay babe love you, oh by the way bring more suppressants”  
“Yeah okay, good idea” Harry answered  
“Okay love you”  
“Love you too” end of call.

When Harry came back he had a surprise for Louis who had been on a diet for the last five months and a half, Mexican food!  
Louis devoured his food in ten minutes.  
“ OHHH I love you Haz you're the best!“ Said kissing his neck.  
“Well your been very good on that diet love you deserve a compensation” and it was true he'd not break it all but it wasn't for health it was to shut that asshole mouth (Nick).  
harry just stay there looking at Louis eat and talk almost at the same time, he could see the little stubble that it's growing and the way his eyes went small from laughing at something Matthew did when he was away with Julian, his soft skin, the tan glow he still has even though the haven't gone to any beach in a while, «he's so beautiful» he thinks «he's probably a dream that never dies» he's to caught up in his thoughts to realize Louis was ending his story.  
“He ate really well he's such a good boy” Louis said placing the empty containers in the table.  
“It must tasted good”  
“Ha! You wanna try?“ Louis jokes but before he is able to even turn around he has his alpha tugging indecisively at his shirt with a coy smile and not able to look at Louis's eyes. Louis just laughs and lifts his shirt so Harry can see hi puffy nipples and his pec full with milk. After fifteen minutes of Harry touching them milk started to drip and Harry looked at Louis with the question writing all over his face Louis just smirked and nod a yyes Harry latch at his nipple nipping at it.  
“Ouch don't bite Harold” Louis scolds graving a handful of Harry's curls and pulling a little earning a low growl.  
He actually feels a little relief at first, is weird even though he has two babies he produces a LOT of milk and he tries to storage most of it in the freezer but he's always producing a lot of milk to the point of leaking a little when he's sleeping, and makes him irritable because he feels so awkward and his nipples hurt.  
After some time he feels so light and happy so he gets a little confuse when Harry detached himself of the right nipple to go to the left until he realize is because the right one doesn't have any milk at all!  
But Julian hasn't eaten jet since for an hour or so.  
“Harry stop” he says caressing his face softly making Harry purr “love Julian needs to eat as well”  
But Harry doesn't seem to be listening, so he decided it to let him be for another five minutes.

After a while Louis is falling sleep with Harry still on his peck when he hears Julian crying on the babies room, he must be hungry.  
“Harry time's up!“ Lou's says decidedly, but Harry is to caught up so he pulls him away earning a growl making him shiver “ don't growl at me, I need to feed your baby as well you know?!“ He can appreciate Harry's plump red limps still wet with milk and glowing green eyes.  
“Sorry it Tastes really good” he apologizes his voice is sleepy and raspy.  
Louis gets up to bring his baby to their room already fidgeting and whining when Louis takes him in his arms he starts nipping at the air and making graving hands in exasperation, when he comes back he finds Harry sleeping on the bed hugging Matthew close to his chest so he sits on the other side to feed Julian who starts to suck madly making Louis regret letting him go shopping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Louiss baby bump](http://www.imagekb.com/4-month-pregnant-bump)   
>  [ twins babies awww](http://www.twinsrealm.com/othrpics/elaineandolivia.jpg)   
>  [twins](http://www.twinsrealm.com/othrpics/elaineandolivia.jpg)   
>  [mini pool in the yate](http://weheartit.com/entry/134057538/in-set/9980397-my-place?context_user=beyzanurapaydin&page=4)   
>  [ Louis in the train](http://weheartit.com/entry/182506713/in-set/54990417-larry?context_user=pezharls&page=2)   
>  [ Lottie in the train](http://weheartit.com/entry/187561300/search?context_type=search&context_user=radulka10&page=10&query=lottie+tomlinson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not finish I'm putting the yate part a soon as I can

If there's something Louis hates is traveling in train in July and with so many luggage and two babies it's exhausting even if it's for just an hour and a half from Doncaster to London cros kings but at least the view is lovely the food is just great and a car has drove them to the station and a limo is waiting for them in London cross kings, well at least Lottie is here.

They're sitting in first class having lunch, Lottie is having pancakes and milk while Louis is having fruit, pancakes, orange juice and coffee with milk, something light in his words. They have the babies in their legs Lottie with Matthew giving him some apple gerber in between each of her bites meantime Louis is eating like a hungry beast with Julian latch at his red puffy nipple kicking his little legs and playing with his gray t-shirt.  
The booth is lovely it seems to be from an old movie the windows are big and the view is wonderful, full of green with some cows and donkeys eating grass but is hard to appreciate they go really fast and everything looks like a blur.

 

He was too into his breakfast until he notice Lottie looking at him and at her breakfast nervously.  
“What?“ He says without looking up and graving a slice of mango eating it.  
“uhhmm nothing” she says nervously, Louis knows her sister quite well and he knows that tone, the tone of 'I don't want you to get angry even though is not my faul'.  
“Lottie, what?“ He asks now looking at her with wide expecting eyes the 'you better tell me or I'm gonna get even more pissed' eyes.  
“Umm the man”  
“What man?“ Louis asks now annoy lifting his fork from his half full bawl of fruit thinks perhaps is the psycho that used to pursue her.  
“EMm the lad across” she whispers giving a head signal to her right to the booth across them.  
Louis hugs Julian closer, the baby is so hungry it's hard to believe he hasn't stop to eat without loosing any enthusiasm.  
Louis sees a young man maybe in his late twenties maybe thirties in a expensive looking suit Valentino he acknowledges reading a newspaper covering his face but letting everyone in view see his 100,000 dollar watch Louis knows how exclusive it is, Rolex gave one to Harry a few months ago, it's only for VIP'S and its costumize so this John must be important.  
“Lottie what?“ He asks in a whisper he's actually very intrigue this guy seems really into his newspaper, but Lottie takes out her iPhone and starts to type while Matty is falling sleep in her arms, Louis is caressing Julian's face when he sneeze in his chest.  
“Baby” he coos at him kissing his thin blonde hair, then he decides to latch again making Louis jump in surprise his tiny baby lips are cold but his body heat is normal both of the twins are covered in thick warm wool coats, Louis graves his hand kissing the soft skin the smell is intoxicating wood and vanilla like, apparently the vanilla scent was a tread of babies until the grew up.  
Than his phone rings, he graves and looks at his notifications.

Lottie: The lad is looking at you like ur gold or something 

Louis: wut? He's not

Lottie: he is tho, he likes u  
Louis: I smell like Harry, I have twins and my mark is showing so he cant approach  
Lottie: hope not he looks so into u

Louis looks at the man and he gasp when he realize he's gorgeous and is looking at him like he wants to bend him over and knot him right in this booth, he's eyes are strong and magnetic used to getting his ways, and alpha clearly.

He feels slick dripping out of his hole but he doesn't get too alarmed Alberto is having lunch in a few booths more with his girlfriend a nice blonde omega with huge boobs. He's more worried about the recent horny days his having he should be having them for another month and a half. So he wonders why he feels so horny lately and the most important why this VIP alpha is looking at him like that, does he have a kink for momma, hungry, tired MARKED omegas?

The finish they're lunch in peace and when the lady approaches to them to take the dirty dishes they order two coffes with milk instead of water.

He feels Julian latching off his red nipple and burping a bit he massages his tiny warm back underneat the thick coat, when he feels the alpha's hungry eyes on him again, Louis gazes at him to clarify, but he realize his looking at his chest in particular his nipple he feels so angry but even more embarrass and nervous, what the fuck was his deal?  
He quickly covers his chest and pup.

He feels so awkward but it's almost twelve and they took the train at 10:30 the program says the train only takes one hour and 45 min to arrive so they almost there.  
Louis takes his phone in desperation Lottie is typing nervously and he doesn't dare to talk he knows the alpha will be lessening they have superior hearing so he just checks the time and rocks Julian a little, than by some sign of God Alberto approaches them.  
“How are you? Harry called me saying To check on you Lou” he says looking down at Louis like a concern parent.  
“I'm- just-“ Louis is lost for words and that's so unusual that makes Alberto frown grow deeper, but before he can say anything Lottie speaks.  
“Louis Matty is. You know” Louis and Alberto drop their eyes at the baby searching for milk in Lottie's clothed breast.  
“Oh! I take Matty and you take Julian” he says passing the already sleeping baby with a pacifier in his mouth.  
“Yeah okay” Louis takes Matty and pulls his shirt up showing the opposite breast the one Julian didn't latched to.  
“Louis are you okay? Lottie?“ Alberto asks looking at them, Lottie types something quickly on her phone and signals Alberto to look at his phone.

Lottie: the lad beside us is looking at Lou like a pray is weird and is freaking us out 

Alberto looks at Lottie and then at Louis but Louis is not aware of Lottie's words.

Alberto: since when?

Lottie: eleven when we arrive to lunch I think at least is when I realize.

Albwrto: don't panic I'm sure that we'll be the first ones to leave Managment took care of that. 

Lottie: okay thanks.

Louis is watching them in interest while rocking Matty, he's hungry no desperately hungry, but he's not latching off any time soon that's for sure.

He's phone stars to ring and he takes it right away.  
“Yes?“  
“Babe are you okay, Are the babies alright?“  
“I'm okay just anxious to see you, they are fine Julian sleeping and Matty still eating” Louis spoke really fast but he knows Harry catch it “oh and my back hurts”.  
“Babe you'll get a nice long massage when you arrive Home” Louis recognizes that voice that raspy seductive tone.  
“Yeah I bet I'll get a knot too” he says making Harry bark a laugh, he knows Lottie and Alberto can hear them, but he doesn't care they know them too well and they have heard worst things about their very active sex life, Alberto has even caught them in the middle of something in the private plain' bathroom.  
“Love you sweet curls" "Love you boobear”  


Everything goes as planned they spend on a night in London with Harry true to his word massaged Louiss entire body specially his back and then they flight to the Caribbean to take a yacht with important people so they can mingle and take advantage of the opportunity to meet designers, business man, models, actress, productors, etc.

When they arrive to Spain to take the car from there to the yacht Louis still is limping from the night spend in London, he knows Harry is close to his rut his knot was huge inside of him and the loud powerful growl when he came was a sure sign, perhaps that's why he feels so horny because of the bond telling at his body to get ready for his mate's rut, but how they have two babies and he needs to eat with regularity and take vitamins and shower, spending the days with an alpha in rut Is like running a triathlon is exhausting and even impossible when in pup, but letting another omega take care of it, it's absolutely out of the question unless Harry wants his chopped balls for breakfast.

They're on their way to the yacht, Alberto is driving, Eliza the new nany is sleeping with Julian in her arms and Matty in Harry's arms at the same time Louis snuggles closer so Harry can hold him as well.  
“I've miss you” Louis says in a whisper looking at Harry with his soft expression and big blue eyes.  
“Me too” Harry whispers kissing Louis's forehead “and the babies”.  
“They've missed you too, they don't laugh as much with me” Harry always does this funny faces that have the twins laughing their dippers off.  
“Louis?“  
“Yeah?“  
“Will you take a picture of us?“  
Matty is sleeping chest to chest with Harry, they look adorable Harry has this sleepy face.  
“Okay pretend you're asleep as well” Louis directs with his iPhone in hand ready to shoot.  
“Like this?“ Harry asks with his eyes close letting his head fall against the seat.  
“Yeah that will work” Louis takes five photos in different ways.  
“I want one for Instagram”  
“Okay but I want to upload them to Facebook” Louis says not looking away from his phone, doing some editing.

Harry kisses Louis neck up and down for a few minute he's so tired and clingy, the boy can't help it he has missed his boo.  
“Harry”  
“Mmm” Harry answers still nuzzling in Louis' warm neck.  
Harry doesn't look at Louis so Louis reaches out for his face and stars to kiss him, it starts soft and warm but develops into biting each others lips and playing around with their tongues, Harry's stretches an arm for Louis bringing him closer, Louis buries his tiny hands in Harry's scalp massaging it.

“Boys we are here” Alberto announces taking his sit-belt off and opening the door to get the luggage from the back, Eliza stirs awake causing Julian to do so as well stretching his little legs and arms, but still remaining mostly asleep, Louis and Harry don't stop eating each others face.  
“Louis? Harry?“ Eliza says in a sleepy voice “we're here” Harry stops kissing Louis to answer Eliza but before he can say anything Louis is kissing him again, Harry doesn't pull away again and Eliza decides to leave them alone so she opens the door to check around.  
“Bear we need to go” Harry says between kisses  
“No I've missed you to much Harold”  
“Me too babe, c'mon let's get this over with” Harry gives Louis a big final kiss and opens the door, he gives Louis the baby so he can stretch and then helps his tiny omega out and takes Matty in his arms again.  
They look at their reflexion in the black windows of the van and Harry starts grooming both of their hair even Matty's, they put their aviators on and begin to walk to the yate


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!  
> I posted this at the wrong fix just shoot me already! U.u  
> Hi so I have typhoid fever and a urinary infection so I'm having a hard time but I'm trying my best I really hope you like it I really do n.n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ food!!!](http://weheartit.com/entry/181670299/via/Purple_Mountain)   
> 

The party is wonderful full of «luxury» everywhere you turn luxurious people, luxurious clothes, luxurious food, even the toilet is luxurious god dam it, but the luxurious barmaids catches Louis' eye he can help to notice they are all omegas dressing incredible slutty for the occasion, he feels a little uneasy for several reasons one is that one and the other is most of the guests are alphas and apparently he's the only one who didn't got the memo of dressing uncomfortably and ridiculously elegant (for Christ sake they're on a boat!) he can't, but feel out of place he resembles a boat boy with his Jean jacket and trousers and a simple tshirt, an obvious omega with kids in his arms and one on his belly he's a target of bitchy people and he knows it, but he's not going to let them know how bad he feels he maybe an omega but he has more balls than an alpha and nobody is gonna bugger him around, Jay didn't raised a crybaby.

The yacht is so big they even have a room, Louis can help his relief face when he gets the key and room number, so he doesn't even wait to meet and have a word with some people he just takes his things and heads toward their room to leave the bunch of baby stuffs and the babies with Harry jogging besides him.  
The room is a dream a king sized bed with flowers on the night tables and a little fridge besides the door and a bathroom to the left of the bedroom, the bedroom is small but the bedroom is not it has a shower and a tub and Louis is already imagine what he wants Harry to do to him there.  
Louis closes the door of the bathroom and his eyes goes directly to Harry laying on the big heavenly looking bed with the babies crawling around him with difficulty while Harry holds Mattys little chubby baby foot.  
“so? Do you like it?“ Harry asks from his position on the bed looking at Louis with a smirk on his face.  
“Yeah too bad Lottie is staying as well” Louis says in a defeated voice walking towards the bed and laying besides him.  
“Maybe she'll find a nice lad to shag with” Louis chokes on air.  
“What?! She's only nineteen your perve” Harry scoffs at Louis' words and shocked face.  
“Perv? Really? You didn't thought it was a bad idea to move with a sixteen year old boy and fuck him senseless” Harry remembers chuckling caressing Louis' belly.  
“Oi that was different. I knew you were my soulmate” Louis explains placing a hand on top of Harry's.  
“Bull-shit, you were crazy about my innocent body” Harry mocks placing a hand on his jaw and giving Louis a little wet kiss in the neck right at the spot that makes his tummy tingle.  
“You were such a weirdo” Louis laughs kissing Harry's hand and holding against his face while caressing the other placed over his growing tummy.  
“You loved me since the first moment though” Harry contra attacks, but Louis can't fight with him in the matter he looks so beautiful eyes big and glossy he looks so inlove with him and Louis knows he probably looks just the same.  
“You played it cool though, well more or less”  
“I was trying to look desirable and hard to get. And it worked” Harry looks at him with ardent eyes.  
“It did babe, you were the cutest little thing” Louis says kissing his nose and than his mouth “you still are” Louis gives him a Eskimo kiss and than another innocent warm kiss “my baby, no matter how old or tall or alpha are you, you're still my baby” Harry's face is deserving of a painting he looks so happy, so perfect and enamor.

“Hey there's a swimming pool and a jacuzzi out there so I'm just gonna change and head out” Lottie says making the two jolt in surprise she speaks as she walks to the bathroom with a handbag and closing the door.  
“Lottie!“ Harry says still in the bed with Louis.  
“Yes?“  
“Has anyone catch your eye yet?“ Harry asks and everything goes silent it seems like Lottie is thinking whether to answer or not whit his brother listening, Harry hold his hand with a hand and starts drawing in Louis' belly getting closer to his body, Louis just looks attentive.  
“Actually... Yeah there's this lad he's just so fit he is tall and tan and just so lovely” Louis looks a little uncomfortable but Harry start kissing his checks lightly making his body relax instantly at the touch.  
“You think he has a nice knot?“ Louis seems like he's on the verge of having a heart attack he intends to scold Harry like a child for being so inappropriate but before he can even pronounce a word he gets shut by Harry soft but firm lips pressing against his.  
“Harry! I don't know! Oh my god!“ Lottie says shifting something in the bathroom and then turning off the light exiting the loo with a sexy red bikiny making Harry hold Louis tighter to his lips and signaling to Lottie to just go out already, she gets the message and graves a towel exiting the room.  
“Harry! “ Louis exhales pushing him away to get some air.  
“Yes babe” Harry answers like nothing has happened, but Louis looks around instate.  
“Where's Lottie?“  
“She went for a swim”  
“She didn't said anything” Louis said looking a little offended.  
“She saw us kissing” Harry simply answers like that's the most extensive reasonable explanation, but strange as it may seem for Louis it is, they're known for getting too hot around each other and snogging shamelessly backstage.

Louis just hums in acknowledge looking up at the two babies sleeping in the pillows almost chest to chest.  
“We should head out as well” he says but doesn't move he just caresses Julian's chubby leg “and take the baby monitor with us incase they wake up” Louis says still not looking away from his babies.  
“I already upload an app for that don't worry babe and don't worry for Lottie she a good girl and the boys are going to take care of her while we are here” Harry explains while scratching Louis scalp soothingly.  
“Yeah is just- she's just growing up to fast and- I just, my babies too and-“ Louis looks so vulnerable he only looks like that with Harry and his mom no one else he's not one to show he's deep emotions to anyone.  
“Babe relax honey they're still babies” Harry says kissing his forehead making Louis look at him.  
“Yeah but they grow up fast and I'm scare that they would go away in no time and I'll be a burden or something”  
“Not in this life boo they will always gonna love their momma I will never leave you, you are my everything” Harry smiles at Louis making him smile in return instinctively but is just a small, shy, insecure smile.  
“And I can always make you another baby you know” Harry says smiling, he earns a punch in his left arm but he makes Louis smile the smile he loves the most, the one that makes his eyes despair in crinkles a true smile.  
“I'm gonna be in pup forever”louis exhales in false exasperation.  
“I hope so, you lo so hot like this all full of me” Harry growls biting a little at the tender skin of his neck. But Louis remembers the stranger in the train he was so handsome and elegant what was he doing in Doncaster anyway and why he stared at Louis like that, Louis feels himself get angry at the memory of that asshole making him so uncomfortable and shy Louis knew the stranger knew the effect he has on omegas and it just makes him angrier the fact that his an alpha doesn't mean he can mistreat alphas just because if any of his pups happens to be an alpha he's going to make sure that they respect omegas like they respect alphas.

“What is it love?“ Harry says looking at Louis with aqua green eyes just like the see they are sailing on.  
“Nothing babe lets go I'm hungry and the pups are sleeping, perfect opportunity” Louis simply says sitting on and sliding of the big bed and graving his preppy and tight shorts with a simply white tshirt.  
“Are you changing already?“ Harry asks combing his hair with his fingers.  
“You're right, let's eat and than I'll see” Louis resolves leaving his outfit in a chair.

The buffet is fucking awesome Louis can't believe it, everything looks so delicious but he's a little unsure because in his last pregnancy everything looked amazing and then he would be vomiting his guts out in the bathroom, so it was so tricky he didn't feel nauseous with this baby though he feels really good the only bad thing is his semi heats, the doctor explained how dangerous was because Louis doesn't enter into heat because his body registers he is already impregnated but his body reeks to heat and he could get rape if any young undisciplined alphas or even older alphas turned out to be close to him so naturally Harry lost his shit and makes Alberto or Patty go with him when he is not around.

 

They walk into the lobby near the pool to find the line of people serving them selfs the delicious food, most of them look normal now with more casual clothes on there's a few people still looking elegant and beautiful in their unnecessary tight dresses and business suits.  
"Harry! Babe!" Harry turns around in surprise to see Nick approaching at them with a champagne glass and a ridiculous looking sailor suit. "Hey nick how are you?" Harry asks kissing his cheeks "Wonderful just wonderful you look so hot are you training again?" Nick asks while feeling Harrys arms making Louis want to rip his head off. "Yeah actually o sunshine look is Nick babe" Harry says genially thinking Louis didn't heard him yelled like an old woman. "Harry common Rob wants to introduce you to someone" his personal assistant signals at two Ritchie old man with whiskey in their hands. "Okay. I'm sorry excuse me a second lad I'll be right back" he says to Nick and than he graves Louis by the jaw and gives him a big wet kiss making Louis giggle, Harry gives him a little spank and goes to say hi to the old rich men. Louis turns around the moment Harry is out of his view keeping like Nick doenst even exist. “Well well well almost a year and you are still the fatty aren't ya?“ Louis sees red and his tummy twirls in discomfort at the recognition of that irritating awful voice.  
“Oh hey nick I can see crashing into parties has becoming your thing lately hasn't it? Because there's no way someone actually invited YOU to this VIP party” Louis says graving another piece of salmon and jam.  
“Excuse me but I'm a VIP you big big big sunshine” Nick says in a mocking manner.  
“Oh please Nick who did you shagged to be here or more like who are you shagging?“ Louis doesn't know if that's true but the angry almost fuming Nick confirms it he's shagging someone to be here, definitely.

Louis is eating away chatting with Lottie a new friend she made in the pool a nice confident beta that works for movie commercials well that's what Louis understood she did.  
“So have you thought about doing movies?“ The sexy beta named Natasha asks him, he feels so good around her it's something so relieving about having someone looking at him like an equal in this dam boat, he's part of the biggest band in the world for Christ sake! How come the way he dress affects so focking much.

 

“No not really but my Harry wants to but he's not very sure about it” he simply answers “hey Natasha?“  
“Yes darling?“she is so classy with her long dark hair and sun kissed skin she looks so dam powerful and awesome. He needs to chill seriously.  
“Do you know Nick?“ Louis says looking at Lottie, she knows what's going down but she keeps quiet.

 

“Grimshaw?“ She ask nipping at her fish with the expensive silver wear.  
“Yes” Louis looks so cute with his fringe to the side just like in his twink days and his legs cross just like the two other woman besides him.  
“Yeah I do, quite obnoxious if you ask me” she's one of us Louis thinks.  
“I know do you know how did he get in here”

 

“Like in the party or in the business?“ Louis thinks about it but he wants to know about the party he will ask for the business later.  
“Party” he simply says taking a sip of his orange juice.  
“Oh he's shagging Aldo” she explains like is nothing and it probably isn't is really normal in the business but he still does a little dance in his head for being right.  
“Aldo? Who is he?“ She looks at him like he has monkeys in his hair.  
“He's a the big man in the model industry like big! No overreacting” she explains looking at Lottie and Louis.

 

“But if he has taste and money what is he doing with Nick? Louis asks in shock with a hand on his chest.  
“He's famous for giving the best head in the uk and he's also trying to put out there his new collection of clothing” she says siping at her green juice, Lottie looks like she's in deep thought.  
“Look he's there” she signals to the man eating fruit in a couch talking to some people, Louis recognizes him but he's not if he is him until he sees Lottie expression of awkwardness.

 

“He's handsome isn't he? He's an alpha, obviously and his really influential he's really reserved and private though. Some are saying he's looking forward to settle down and have pups but he just don't seems to find the right one” she says in playful way to Lottie “you should get acquainted with him, his cold but he's a gentleman you'll see” she says patting Lottie's leg but Lottie just smiles and looks at Louis intending to talk to him telepathically.  
“He looks very young” is all Louis says looking at Lottie.  
“Yeah he's from a billionaire family from Italy so he had the resources and the education to do what he's doing but still, I think he's a genius” Natasha says in a nonchalant way.

 

“Hey can I sit?“ Louis thoughts are interrupted by Zayn's beautiful presence.  
“Sure mate and Liam?“ It has become a costume wherever is Zayn is Liam and also the other way.  
“Sleeping” he says taking a big sip at his apple juice.  
“Someone had fun? “ Louis whispers to him when Lottie and Natasha started talking about a new perfume.  
“Yes I have hickeys all over the inside of my thighs and I think I'm limping a little” Louis can help but laugh at that, a big genuine laugh covering his face with his little hands.  
“Well his third leg sure did the job, huh?“ Loui asks him like a high school girl talking to her friend.

 

 

“Dam right he did I came twice” Zayn said with a dreamy face.  
“Fuck mate”  
“Yeah I think he's close to rut he's getting very clingy”  
“Have you talked about the bonding?“ Louis asks now more serious.  
“Yes he wants to do it” Zayn says eating part of his lobster.  
“And you?“ Louis asks tactful way.  
“Me too but I want to be in the right moment, I just I'm ready you know?“ Louis shakes his head in understanding “to get married, have pups, live together, everything and... I want to make sure he's as well. I don't want to get hurt” Zayn whispers he looks so fragile and sublime.

 

“I know babe, but he loves you, you know that, don't be fearful everything will be okay” Louis gives him a side hug and a kiss on he corner of his mouth touch part of his lips.  
“Yes babe thanks” Zayn says nuzzling against his neck.  
“Anytime” Louis take his food again and goes back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep going with the fic I'm running out of ideas and I dont think you like it anymore so I think I'm gonna give it a rest


End file.
